We Come PeacePART THREE
by Alien925
Summary: What happenes next


Author: Alien925  
Disclaimer: I honestly don't own any of the characters' from Sabrina The Teenage Witch however much I would like to. They belong to the creators [Heartbreak Films and Viacom] . Oh, I don't own Star Trek either and I'm sure the people who do own it are very nice people even though I don't know who they are.  
Summary: They are out there... believe me.. or Zelda, whichever.  
Classification: PG-13  
My Comment: I don't have anything much to say, except if you find anything in here offensive then don't read anymore. Its PG-13..but you do need to know the 'facts of life' for this to make sense. Oh and, no alligators or Aunt Hilda's were harmed in the making of this fanfic, no Zelda's for that matter either. please read and review this fanfic. Oh and sorry Salem's always hungry in my fanfics. I'm sure Sabrina, Hilda and Zelda feed him really! Lol. =)  
  
WE COME IN PEACE..WELL, OUT OF LOVE ACTUALLY.  
  
PART THREE  
  
Hilda sat in the kitchen, a pair of headphones round her neck and peaceful new age music turned up really loud on her walkman. Her hands covered her face as her elbows propped her up on the kitchen table. Slowly the hands clenched into fists as the music wasn't really helping much to block out the sound of...  
"...so anyway, I went to the doctor around last Tuesday and he said that the foot infection that I did have, was probably caused by the fact that I've been wearing the same pair of shoes since I started as Vice Principle at Westbridge...as for the boil I have on my.."  
" STOP!!!" Sabrina yelled taking her hands away from her ears and jumping up from her seat. " We do * not* need to know that."  
Hilda took off the headphones.  
" Why are you still here?" she asked.  
" I told you already, " Mr Kraft answered, " I'm not leaving until I know that Zelda's Ok."  
"Aww, isn't that sweet.. " Hilda said scowling at the man before her. " Look, I guarantee, she's fine, she's just napping."  
"You said that at ten o'clock, its now seven." Willard Kraft crossed his arms, stood up, got a drink and sat back down again.  
Sabrina watched her Aunt Hilda's hand on the table. The three end fingers curled and the thumb tucked into them leaving her index finger poiting at Mr Kraft. Hilda eyes narrowed and she started to mutter a spell under her breath.  
" No!" Sabrina clamped her hand round her aunt's magic finger and dragged her towards the counter.  
"You can't put a spell on him," Sabrina said to Hilda, " Zelda'd kill you."  
" I guess.." Hilda murmered, " but it would sure be nice to see him dissapear in a puff of green smoke."  
Sabrina nodded in agreement as they watched Mr Kraft trying to dig something out of his ear with his little finger.  
" What are we going to do about him?" she asked her aunt. " I don't think we could get him out of the house even if he lived here." she looked up to the sky. " Please God, let that never happen again." she prayed, remebering back a couple of months when Zelda had taken him in as a houseguest.  
" He might as well come along. Then we can trade him for Zelda."  
Sabrina shrugged.   
" Good enough for me." she looked out of the window. "Can we go yet, it seems to be getting dark already."  
" Salem!!" Hilda yelled and the cat came running into the kitchen, trailing a length of toilet roll on one of his back paws.  
" Wow, that's one obediant cat you've got there!" Mr Kraft said. " I don't think I'll bother asking about the toilet roll though."  
"Good idea." Hilda said without looking towards him.   
" Picking up the cat and walking up the stairs she called to Willard and Sabrina," Come one, lets go find Zelda then."  
  
XxX  
  
" WHAT?!?!?" Zelda yelled and jumped up from the bed faster than lightening. " What do you mean be the mother of you children?!"  
" Well, you see, on my spaceship there are only four aliens, including myself, all of whom are male..."  
Zelda stuck her head in her hands and mumbled to herself.." I think I can guess whats coming next.."  
"..anyway," the alien continued, " the four of us are growing quite old.. although we don't look it," he ran a claw over his bare scalp, " in earth years we are as old as nintey-five."  
" Thats nice." Zelda said, " I'm three hundred and seventy eight."  
Two of the aliens made a motion which would have been classed as raising their eybrows if they had any and two of them chuckled, nudged eath other and wispered something. Zelda sighed.   
Ichnokatuskabar continued. " Our race is slowly dying out. The last female of our kind died five years ago. Then we didn't think it was that important, but now we have reconsidered and have decided that we need to start repopulating if any of our race is to survive..."  
"No." Zelda said and crossed her arms over her chest. " Not now, not ever.   
Anyway, what will your children look like if you use me? Blonde alien babies with three fingers and webbed feet?!"  
"Ahh, yes, we have though of that situation already, please observe."  
Ichnokatuskabar pulled down the screen for a slide projection situated in the cieling. He pointed to it as Sabrina Hilda or Zelda might do, and a diagram appeared. The lables had 'thoughtfully' been written in the alien's own language so Zelda couldn't read any of them.  
Ichnokatuskabar took a stick and pointed,  
" See," he said, looking at Zelda, " They'll have blue eyes, claws, blonde hair, furry tongues, human feet, but heres the bad news.. they'll only have four arms. Bummmer huh?"  
" Yeah, great dissapointment." Zelda smiled fasly and tried to zapp herself away again. She, of course, had no results."  
One of the aliens noticed her.  
" Ahh, yes, we decided that your magic should be...uhh, toned down until you co-operated."  
"I'm not doing it." Zelda said.  
"Oh, you will.." said the alien staning in the corner who hadn't spoke at all so far. "You have to, or else we will have to declare war between us and planet earth."  
  
XxX  
  
**End Of Part Three**, hope you like it, please, do a review! =)   
Alien925  
  
Go To Part Four  
Go Back To Fanfics  
Go Back To Beth Borderick Fan Page  



End file.
